Nothing More than Advenutre
by froggirl101
Summary: Marina wished for nothing more than adventure like her mothers, what she got would cause nothing more than adventure itself. (O/C-Hook)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, Well I'm assuming since your reading this your a Captain Hook fan. This story I can honestly say was inspired by Isaac's Hook (Yummy!)**

* * *

A girl with chestnut hair stood staring into a full length mirror. Her mother stood behind her fixing the tails of her dress. The girl's eyes were green and full of life. "Mother do I really have to go tonight. Paxton will be there and I really don't want to deal with his overbearing staring."  
"Marina Darling, I will not have you talking about your soon to be future husband. You are going on 20 years of age, you need to find someone suitable."  
Marina scoffed at her mother and looked back into the mirror smoothing down the front of her dress. "I also have a present for you dear." Her mother picks up a small chained necklace from the counter and placed it around her neck. Marina touched the tiny charm that hung off her neck. She ran her finger over that acorn shape and the tiniest nick within it.  
"Oh, mother I couldn't take this from you. It's your only memory of Neverland."  
"Now it is our shared memory."

Marina walked down the stairs towards her mother and the footman of their coach. To her it wasn't long ago that she was standing on the same stairs when her father walked out the door and into the war. That was almost thirteen years ago, he never came back after that. Mother said he was killed but she knew the truth, he ran from the war with some French girl he met. They ended up changing their last name back to her mothers and moved into a house over on Park Street.  
"Felix is the carriage ready." Her mother asked the footman.  
"yes, mam. You and Miss Marina look beautiful tonight." He responded.

Marina sat at the table boringly playing with the glove on her finger; her mother had gone with the older ladies to the card room. So there she was sitting at a table listening half-heartedly to what Paxton was saying.  
"And so he was emptying his pockets onto the table to afford the cloth his daughter wanted when I walked up –Marina is thou listening to me?"  
"Huh" she said. Then sighed, "Paxton I think I would like to take a walk in the gardens."

Paxton looked up at her, standing up he grabbed her arm and wrapped it within his. He led her out towards the garden, "Marina," he said stopping short at a bench within the roses. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you lately." Marina sat on the bench looking up at Paxton's face.  
"Yes, Paxton, what is it that thou wishes to ask me?" she said trying to keep her distance.  
"We'll we've know each other for quite some time, and well Marina Darling, will you consider becoming my wife."  
Marina gasped and felt her stomach heave, "Paxton, I believe that is something we should discuss with my mother so at this time I can only deny your request for my hand."

Later that night upon arriving at the Darling's house, Marina and her mother dismounted the carriage and walked inside the house. "Marina, I cannot believe you turned that poor boy down."  
"I told you mother I don't want to marry; I wish to go on adventure and be my own person. Yet, you and every other high society person wishes for me to marry Paxton. I'm not in love with him." She slammed the door to her room and frowned, for she knew her mother would try to come up there and comfort her. She walked over to the window and looked up to the stars. Her mother always started her Neverland stories with 'They flew to the second star to the right and straight into morning.' She stared at the star for some time and even thought it might have winked at her. Then she closed her eyes and spoke. "I want adventure and freedom. Not some marriage where I'm seen but not heard."

The windows began to rattle and Marina found herself pushing away from the window. Outside from her garden rose a vast ship, her windows flew open and Marina rush to close it. "I wouldn't do that dearie." Marina turned and face a man who was at least two inches taller than her. His hair curled around her face in dark ringlets, it looked much black candles dripping into the night. His eyes were the same blue as forget-me-not. Marina knew this man from her mother's stories.  
"Hook" she whispered into the night. She wasn't scared of this man, to her this was going to be her adventure.  
"At last I found you Wendy, still as pretty as ever. Though I'm sorry I going to have to do this." A bag was thrown over her head and she felt herself being trusted into the air. She didn't scream, didn't kick, and just let herself to be carried wherever this person was taking her.

She felt herself being put down onto a bed and the bag withdrawn from her head. In front of her face was an older man that was short and plump. "Mr. Smee?" she asked quietly.  
"Aye, Ms. Wendy."  
She let out a giggle, than clearing her throat she calmly spoke, "Wendy's my mother, Mr. Smee. My name is Marina. I'm her daughter."  
Mr. Smee nodded like he understood then walked out of the room.

Marina sighed; she felt the ship beginning to move and looked out the window to see her house becoming a quick dot within the distance. Though the longing to escape didn't move through her, even as the door to the cabin open and in walked the man, that was a concurrent figure throughout her mother's stories of Neverland. "Wendy, how good of you to join us once again. Pan will be glad to see you."  
"Captain, Listen I'm not Wendy. My name is Marina, I am Wendy's daughter. I've just told Mr. Smee this." She looked like she was ready to cry. Though, she kept her head up strong.

"Mr. Smee has told me your story, I however don't believe its true. You are Wendy, you look just like her."  
Marina sighed; she knew she wasn't going to get through to the Captain. She stared at him and notice that he didn't look to be the codfish that her mother had described him as. He was sort of handsome. She knew then that she was going to have a hard time explaining herself to her mother. She could picture the conversation in her head. "Oh you know mother, I just went on this merry adventure. I was kidnapped by hook who refused to believe that I wasn't you. Then we went to Neverland." Oh that would go over so well with her mother. She would tell her to stop being a child and grow up. Than force her to go and apologize to Paxton and accept his marriage offer.

"Wendy, dear you might wish to get some sleep. It's going to be a long way to Neverland." Hook looked over at the girl, after searching all over London he found the Darling house and watched closely to Wendy. Though this girl claimed to not be Wendy, he was positive that she was. However, as he stared at her a bit more, he noticed that she had some differences. Instead of Wendy's hazel eyes, this girl had bright green eyes. Within her eyes though he could see fire, that's what he always remembered about Wendy, that and how she was Peter's weakness. Yes, he would use this girl to capture Pan and those rotten Lost Boys. He watched as she laid her head onto his pillow and closed her eyes without saying another word.

* * *

**AN: well, what do you think leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**.

Marina woke up with a start and felt herself lunge forward. She looked around the large cabin to find the man that nabbed her asleep at the desk just feet from her. She quietly rose from the bed and tip toed over towards the desk. The man's face was covered by curls that looked unforgettably like silk. She raised her hand to touch them and then slowly stopped herself as she felt her heart leap a bit. The Captain had shifted a bit on the desk, looking to her as if he was trying to get comfortable. She silently stared at him, feeling a twinge of pity the left as quickly as it came.

She opened the door to the cabin and quietly slipped out into the night air. Her only thought was to jump into the ocean and pray a ship would be passing before she froze. She walked towards the side of the ship and then realized that instead of water they were sailing through clouds. She grasped the railing and leaned over the side. "I wouldn't jump." Someone whispered, "The captain would be very sad to lose you."  
Marina snapped her head towards the sound of the voice. A man that looked to be about her age was standing there with a mop in hand. He must have been a new recruit, because she didn't remember him from her mother's stories. "Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Tom, Tom Flint, Milady" he said in a full sweep he placed a bow.  
"Marina Darling." She said placing a curtsy to his bow.  
"So you're not Wendy." He asked her.  
"No, sadly your dear Captain doesn't believe me." She whispered.  
"Well, Miss Marina you may want to make your way back to the Captain's quarters before the sun comes up and he wakes up." Tom said smiling leading her back up to the upper deck.

Marina grabbed the handle and thanking Tom she slipped back into the room. She felt a hand slip around her waist, "Where were you Miss. Darling." She turned around quickly to find herself locked in a hold with the Captain. She tried to duck out of his arms and felt them tighten, along with her lungs.  
"Please let me go Captain, I do not wish to be here." She protested.  
"Do you not like being here Miss Darling?"  
She signed and then with minimal effort pushed against him with her body causing him to back away and as she stood her ground she found herself wandering over to the bed.

Marina sat on the bed of the infamous Captain of her mother's stories. "Please, Captain," she said quietly trying to keep her chin up and herself from crying. "I am telling you the truth. I am not Wendy. I am her daughter."  
"My dear Wendy, please stop trying to convince me otherwise. You may look older, but you're still the same girl who came here years ago. You even still wear that godforsaken necklace." He sneered at her, and then walked back over to his desk from the door. Picking up his wax sealer h began to seal the envelopes that were lying on his desk.

She jumped off the bed and stormed across the cabin floor. "Mr. Hook," she said her voice dripping with the distain she felt within her body.  
"Yes, Wendy Dear?" he smiled as he looked up from the desk. She noticed something flicker behind the iris of his eyes, her heart began to flutter.  
"I…Just…"As suddenly as she wanted to give the man a good thrashing, she found herself unable to speak; they came out in a slow jumble.  
He moved across the desk and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Say I was to believe you, that you're not Wendy but her daughter. You still look like Wendy so you still will work as my bait." He slowly ran his thumb down her cheek causing her to grow red with blush and her breath to catch within her throat.

"Mister Hook," she said swallowing the lump that begin to form.  
"Please dear call me Captain, I like the way it rolls off your tongue."  
"If I call you Captain, will you please refrain from calling me Wendy, by calling me my real name." She gritted h teeth and stared at the man standing in front of her. She found herself getting slowly irritated at the pirate captain.  
"What would you like me to call you Miss Darling?"  
"Marina" she quipped.  
"Of the sea, seems like your being here was predestined for you Miss Marina." Hook walked over to a chest and withdrew a gown that was made of blue satin with several ribbons flowing here and there. "Your mother's," he said with some noticeable strain in his voice, "favorite color is blue."

Marina looked at the Captain with a smirk, "Seems like you studied her very well dear Captain. Though blue is not my favorite."  
Hook looked at the girl with a bit of interest, "You could say finding your mother was a bit of my obsession."  
"Yet, you grabbed the wrong person." She stated bluntly grabbing the dress from his hands and walked behind a changing screen.  
Hook couldn't help remove his eyes from the screen as the girl began to undress, pulling her night gown over her head. Through the screen he could see the outline of her body. Gaining back his mind and dragging his yes away from the young woman, "If you'd like when we dock at the pirate town before Neverland we can get you a new dress in a color that pleases you."

Marina walked out from behind the screen. "If it'll please you, which would be very gentleman of you."  
Hook turned to the girl, he was sure any normal pirate would leave his ship should she just whisper in their direction, which made him question the fact that maybe even he would leave the life of piracy for this girl. "You look like a true lady now, please listen to me closely Marina. If you wish to leave this cabin, than you must be in the company of me or Mr. Smee. The men on my ship would have no trouble seeing you as common as the wenches they take company with. It would cause me great sadness to see something happen to you, before you help me get Pan that is."  
marina stared at the pirate with disbelief. Common wench is the word that hangs within her head. "Captain, what do I get if I help you catch Pan?" she asked as if the curiosity had been creeping up on her.  
"Anything your pretty heart desires," replied Hook.

"Land Ho…" they heard the shout form outside the cabin.  
"That would be the Pirate town." Hook smiled and looked over the beauty standing in front of him once more before heading outside of the cabin.

* * *

**AN:** Hello Lovies, :) So sadly this chapter is short but I felt like I needed to get it out there. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Leave a Review.


End file.
